<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All You Can Do When You Fall in Love With Your Best Friend Is Hope They've Fallen in Love With You Too by Official_Biscuit_Moron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131085">All You Can Do When You Fall in Love With Your Best Friend Is Hope They've Fallen in Love With You Too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Official_Biscuit_Moron/pseuds/Official_Biscuit_Moron'>Official_Biscuit_Moron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kagusoyo, Romance, Romantic or otherwise, Soyokagu, a lot of fluff, and there should be more of it !, kagura trying to flirt, kagusoyo is an extremely wholesome relationship, small country-toppling lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Official_Biscuit_Moron/pseuds/Official_Biscuit_Moron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to touch the sky,” Kagura says, surrounded by a blue as bright and disarming as her eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagura &amp; Tokugawa Soyo, Kagura/Tokugawa Soyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All You Can Do When You Fall in Love With Your Best Friend Is Hope They've Fallen in Love With You Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She climbs and climbs and climbs, her hand slipping from Soyo’s arm to her wrist to her fingers, climbs until she can’t go any higher. Clouds blow dreamily, white and fluffy, like Kagura’s dog, across the Edo sky; the sun is highlighter-bright, beaming down, yellow and shining, everything colored in vividly like a children’s storybook. They’re on the top of the Terminal – Soyo has no idea how they got all the way up there without anyone stopping them. Or, well. Maybe she has some idea. It’s pretty difficult to stop Kagura from doing something, if she really wants to do it; her friend has a naturally forceful and assertive personality. Today, when Soyo came over to see her, she’d smiled, sort of nervously – and hadn’t that been a funny look on Kagura-chan’s face? – and told her she wanted to take her somewhere.</p><p>Kagura only stops when she’s perched on the skinny railing on the very top of the Terminal (Soyo isn’t nearly daring enough to join her up there, so she stays safely behind it); her small, sturdy body refuses to wobble at a gust of wind that nearly bowls Soyo over, rustling the layers of her fancy kimono and her fancy hair piece. Kagura’s grip on her hand is the only thing keeping her from stumbling to the ground.</p><p>“I want to touch the sky,” Kagura says, surrounded by a blue as bright and disarming as her eyes.</p><p>She’s caught off guard when Kagura turns those eyes on her and she finds that they sparkle with something warmer than that sky, something fiery, determined, oddly, hesitantly vulnerable. She tightens her fingers around Kagura’s hand, has to reach her arm up to hold onto it properly, and finds something else. It’s a little dusty, from where Kagura had found a beetle in the dirt, earlier; there’s something sticky on her palm – probably the rice balls Soyo had brought with her that they’d eaten for lunch; it’s a pretty day, but it’s summer, and they’ve been running around, so both their hands are really sweaty. It’s sort of a gross mixture, the sweat and the dirt and the remnants of the probably-rice.</p><p>Despite all that, Soyo finds that she doesn’t really want to let go.</p><p>“I guess,” Kagura says, startling her back into the present, her eyes turned to the side, now, her ears turning an awkward red, “I’m already touching her, yes?”</p><p>“Huh?” The princess says dumbly, then curses herself for not paying better attention.</p><p>“Since, you know,” Kagura continues, the red spreading across her cheeks and over her nose, mingling interestingly with her freckles, “You’re.. um.. my whole world, uh-huh? Dammit- Or- you’re.. You’re pretty, just like the sky, yes? Or..”</p><p>She trails off, looking at the ground, flustered. Soyo looks at her for a moment, wondering if she’s dreaming.</p><p>“Kagura-chan,” she says, all of a sudden, as she realizes; it’s easy, being with Kagura. Soyo can let her guard down, when she’s with her. She can be dumb, or lose track of time, or get rice all over her fingers; she can follow the girl she likes, holding her sticky, sweaty, dirty hand, all the way to the top of the tallest building in Edo. It’s easy, in a way that Soyo’s never really experienced before. “You really didn’t think that through, huh?”</p><p>Her friend finally meets her eyes, trying her best to appear indignant while a smile tugs at the corners of her mouth. “I did, I did! The Queen of Kabukicho always thinks things through, yep! Soyo-chan, were you charmed by my silver tongue? I bet you were, yes?”</p><p>Soyo’s grinning way wider than it’s proper to, she knows – it’s hardly her normal, restrained, regally demure smile, but she doesn’t mind, because Kagura’s smiling too, in that maniacal, whole-hearted, teeth-baring way of hers, and she remembers someone telling her that smiles were contagious, and she knows, now, that it must be true, because Soyo’s definitely coming down with something, definitely got it bad for this girl.</p><p>So she forgets her restrained, regally demure self, snorts out a laugh and declares, “No! I wasn’t even a little bit charmed! Silver tongue? Kagura-chan, you should know I’m not so easily swayed – it’ll take a lot more than-” -this girl, everything she wants to be, bold and kind and always, always true to herself, this girl, smiling more brilliantly than the sun, with her hand, her bared teeth, this<em> girl- </em>“<em>-that </em>to charm me! You couldn’t charm me if you tried! You-”</p><p>And she lets the blotchy, embarrassing blush color her cheeks when Kagura leaps down, easily, from the railing, and, still clinging to her hand, reaches up to kiss her on the nose.</p><p>Because Kagura’s blushing too, when she asks shyly, “What about that, huh? That was charming, yes?”</p><p>Soyo looks and looks and looks at her. She finds she doesn’t really want to look away.</p><p>“Maybe,” she mutters, “that was a <em>little </em>bit charming,” adding quickly, at Kagura’s celebratory cackle, unable to stifle a giggle of her own, “But only a little bit! I’m- I’m not completely charmed, um, so.. Um. Ka-Kagura-chan..”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I think you’ll have to try again,” Soyo says boldly, quickly. “Because, you know, I’m not fully charmed yet! So, uh, so you’ll have to keep charming me until I’m fully charmed! Because- because!”</p><p>Kagura, suddenly, leans in and presses a kiss to her cheek, leans away just as fast; Soyo thinks Kagura looks at her like she’s just a little bit in love, and, so help her, Soyo thinks <em>she </em>is, too.</p><p>“What about that? That was pretty charming, uh-huh.”</p><p>“N-nope! Not fully charmed yet! No way! You’ll- you’ll have to try harder!” Soyo blusters, hopelessly, helplessly, entirely charmed.</p><p>Kagura’s eyes are wide, stunningly, <em>blazingly</em> blue; she’s freckled, red, sweet in the sunlight.</p><p>When she asks, “Can I kiss you?” it’s soft, and nearly lost in the wind chasing her bangs across her face. Soyo reminds herself that she's not dreaming.</p><p>She squeaks out a “Yes, please!” and then Kagura’s mouth is on hers. Warm, slightly sticky from the rice they had for lunch - just a simple, chaste press of lips, but one that makes Soyo’s insides feel like they’re turning themselves inside out. Her heart pounds headily in her chest.</p><p>After what feels, at once, like an eternity and a single, entirely too fleeting moment, Kagura leans back. Her hand, Soyo notices dizzily, came up to rest on Soyo’s shoulder while they were kissing. She’s sure her palm must be sweatier than ever, where Kagura’s still holding it, but the Yato girl looks like she doesn’t mind.</p><p>“Um,” they say, at the same time.</p><p>Soyo recovers first, though ‘recover’ is a generous description for how unsteady she’s still feeling. She asks, tentative, “Was.. that okay, Kagura-chan?”</p><p>“Uh-huh!” Kagura blurts, redder than her hair. They both sway in the wind, for a moment, holding onto each other, utterly unaware of the storybook sun and the Sadaharu clouds, of the 13-story drop from the top of the Terminal and the hot metal floor beneath their feet.</p><p>“Can we do that again?” the princess whispers, feeling more like an ordinary girl than a princess.</p><p>The other girl, bright and disarming, like the sky around her, eagerly complies.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahaha, hope you enjoyed!! thanks for reading!!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>